High Flyer
High Flyer (Born Jack Harmen, December 17th, 1975) is a wrestler with a wealth of experience, most notable the IGN affiliated Internet Wrestling Organization and the Disney run fans Wrestling organization. the Prologue(1975 - 1993) Joe Landersell, aka Joseph Harmen, was an NWA World Heavyweight Champion for a single day. It was this one Jobber to the Stars shining moment. Shortly after that, in one of his future jobs, Landersell fell through the table awkwardly, snapping his neck on impact. The world mourned, but not like Jack Harmen would. His mother would kill herself that evening. Due to his parents dying at such a young age, he considers himself a Cylon in jest. He has an older brother named Jake, and a younger sister named Tammy Cradle. Shortly after High School graduation, Jack proceded to follow in his father's footsteps, in Mexico. Career Mexico/AAA(1993-1997) The Independants(1998) Extreme Wrestling Association High Flyer made his stateside debut in January of 1998, wrestling in a Royal Rumble match. He formed an alliance with real wrestler's Shawn Michaels and the Outsiders to form a new form of Degeneration X, which lasted for about a year until their dissolving. After that, Flyer floated around as his own comodity. Professional Fantasy Wrestling High Flyer debuted and quickly won the Television title from Cheez and won the Award for best Champion with said title. The federation hit a hiccup shortly after, but when it returned, Flyer teamed with friend Zealot and won the tag team championship. He was then thrust into the Main Event scene by winning a battle royal and wound up with the World Championship four times in the course of three months. Shortly after that, he was worked into a feud with long time friend Post before the promotion shut it's doors for good in 2000. Grand Wrestling Alliance High Flyer had memorable feuds with Tigro, Jonny Nightmare, & Muntjack during this time. Throughout the entire promotion, he both feuded and teamed with all three of these men. Jack was also apart of the E-A stable, the Extreme Alliance, and later formed a tag team with Tigro labeled as the Esoterics. Despite all of this, Flyer didn't hold tag team gold until winning the titles with Muntjack. He is a former five time Cruiserweight Champion of the promotion, and it was one of his earliest US Stateside homes. Internet Wrestling Organization(1999-2003) Early Days High Flyer was signed early on for his in ring abilities and natural talent. A long term investment, if it were. As it was, Flyer toiled in the undercard in unremarkable feuds with Jax Stone & Mike Haven. The Cult With the formation of the Cult(Jax Stone, Al Coholic, Ken War & Justin Shack), Flyer wasn't just able to aquire more screen time for the group, he was also able to build long lasting relationships with all parties involved. Al Coholic and him played friend and enemy for the next two years. Shack won up taking two championships off of the Lunatic's shoulders, while Flyer did the same to War. Beach Party 1999 was the only impressive showing from the Cult in the entire history of the IWO. During this show, High Flyer & Jax Stone defended the IWO I.C. Tag Titles against the NEW Era of Our Kind. Flyer also defended his championship against all members of his Cult stable, and successfully came out of both defenses. Of course, at the end of Beach Party, Stone turned on the group(and specifically Flyer), and the stable could not hold itself together. Flyer went into a state of denial over losing his first friends/allies/soldiers, and began to go around with the mindset that he WAS the Cult, and as such, the Cult would remain around. This only further helped his spin out of control. And once he lost both championships to the Beverly Hills Bruisers & Black Assassin, Flyer took time off the air to regroup his character. Snow Selling He returned a few moments later in a series of "Falling Star" interviews, where random fans would point towards him and call him a failure. It caused a backlash of egoistica proportions, but before anyone could knock him down a few pegs, he first won the United States Championship. While Champ, he went to a local independant trade facility and found a new product for general consumption... Snow. He began to go around to anyone and everyone that would listen, attempting to get them to buy the fresh white powder. He would go on to beat the Mysterious One while injured in one of his highest profile matches to date. The payoff involved an angle where Flyer was being arrested for illegally opening a trade company without filing the right paper work and tax status. Flyer got out of all charges due to the simple fact that he had not sold a single foot of snow to that date. At the end of the 2000 May Mayhem Match, Flyer appeared in the middle of the ring, coming out of a time machine(that he bought from Rob Kestler by trading him some snow for it) with the tag team championship(A belt he currently did not hold, a tag team he currently was not apart of), and destroyed everyone with it in a truly "WTF"esq moment. Team VIAGRA The tag team that Flyer would be in in the near future would be Team V.I.A.G.R.A. with fell salesman Tony Davis, and they should shortly win the tag team titles, holding onto them as long as the record breakers the Hostile Youth. VIAGRA played babyfaces, dominating all challengers, before turning heel and joining with Evan Levine and his Central Powers. Tony would lose a World Heavyweight Championship match and be forced to retire soon after that. Evan Levine wound up screwing Flyer out of the World Championship, and weeks afterwards, attempted to bring the FWF over to invade the promotion. At Fear the Darkness, Flyer attempted to stop Evan with inside knowledge and a well timed sledgehammer to the skull, but things didn't work out as planned, and Evan was victorious over Psycho Jay due to Flyer's actions. Flyer would turn face from this point, teaming with legend Phelen Kell until Kell's disappearance from wrestling in January of 2001. Flyer wouldn't see much action early in 2001, suffering from a torn ACL that would have to repaired(his same injury that cost him the United States title in a cage versus Shack, and the same injury that Flyer fought through for his biggest victory to date against the Mysterious One. Tony Davis reinjured the apendage by striking Flyer with a car in early January, injuring both for a short time. Davis returned as the evil TRENCH COAT MAN, or Trenchie for short, being basically mean to puppies and small children. He ran amok for a while until Flyer came to stop him, and revealed Trenchie to be none other than Tony Davis in an impromptu match at April's WarCry event. Davis won the match, but absolutely had to destroy Flyer in order to do so. Two months later at Beach Party, their conflict would come to a close, and VIAGRA would reform, wrestling Shawn Arrows & Ben Archer for a bit before putting over Doozer and leaving the federation for jOlt. Flyer would remain behind to help try to pick up the shattered pieces of what had since become the IWO. --Fordianslip 03:02, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Legend Jack was set to run a program against AWS Man(Also Known as Bill) when Joey Malone & Kent Anthason both left the promotion shortly after the fallout of 2001. But the promotion ran into technical issues and things were left unresolved due to a phantom Hostile Takeover that had never taken place. Word is, none of the executives could figure out who the title should go to. The promotion lost some funding, and things dramatically changed. When the place returned, Flyer was the longest running roster member, and had recently been inducted into the Hall of Fame. With new champ Simon Seaman crowned, he needed an adversary, and Flyer was that man. They feuded for a bit before Flyer put Seaman over in a retirement match. But like all retirement matches, it didn't stick, and Flyer was back by Ice Age. He made fun of this on a few occassions and held reseverations about returning to an IWO ring so soon, but the roster had been depleted and star power was needed. Flyer went into a feud with Sam Potright over the new Cruiserweight Championship(A retooled TV title), and then dropped the belt to Donnie Daze before reforming Team VIAGRA. VIAGRA would go on to win the Tag Team Titles, and they would be the last team to ever hold them. In 2003, Flyer returned as the IWO did, in an independant fashion. He wrestled every show, usually putting over talent in a means to facilitate new stars. Dolby Jenkins and he were set to have a huge blow off at Ice Age, but in September, the promotion, met with the death of fan favorite Syphon Fission and growing financial constraints, closed its doors for good. jOlt, A!, WWR, & other(2001-2003) jOlt High Flyer entered jOlt with tag team partner Tony Davis as part of Team V.I.A.G.R.A.. They went on to partner with Chris Titan and Chris Register and call themselves Fueled by V.I.A.G.R.A.. They would each win the tag team titles, before the four man tag team/stable split up, and Viagra won the defending contest. Most of this tour was under a prankster/jovial motif. Particularly interactions with former owner of the promotion. A! Wrestling High Flyer joined Action! Wrestling in December of 2002. He wrestled Joey Malone in the main event for the Action! World Heavyweight Championship. Shortly after that, he begun a friendship with A! Carnage champ Simon Seaman. Or seemed to, until Tony Davis showed up, and the two attacked him. This lead to a heel turn, which was effective enough to screw up Flyer's run in his other promotion, the aWc. Flyer and Davis routinely performed as Team V.I.A.G.R.A. during this time. Their tour of duty lasted approximately four months. WWR Stint 1 2000 High Flyer joined the promotion during a large crossover event involving IWO superstars. He feuded with Al Coholic, but after a short controvery, left to return back to the Internet Wrestling Organization. Stint 2 2002 Set in the future five years, the Lunatic would be a crippled veteran trying to make his return to the business inside the halls of the World Wrestling Revolution. What that meant was a return to the wacky antics of his prime. So much so, the WWR gave him his own half hour television show, broadcasted as part of the programming. The show followed Flyer, his wife Kate Young-Harmen, his son Allocca Harmen, & his next door neighbor and clown friend Harlequinn. The first episode involved Flyer and Harlequinn discovering a conspiracy for wide spread mind control perpetrated by the "I Can't Believe it's Not Butter" company. The second episode involved a snow storm that buried a local convience store that Flyer was shopping inside of an avalanche of snow. Plans were made and production began on EP 3, "The Day the Dance Died" involving "Southtown" Josh Klein & "Fly Guy" Derek Edwards losing their local night club, but WWR production on a whole ceased to function and the program was forced to be cancelled. During this run, Flyer was a Main Event superstar, fighting Spike Saunders & Ray Chavez for the WWR Championship in the main event of WWR's first and only Pay Per View, WWR Wresolution Epic Wrestling aWc High Flyer was billed as a babyface World Heavyweight Champion. The only problem? Everyone hated him. Not because of who he was, but just what he did, in a much larger promotion, Action! Wrestling. After attacking Simon Seaman, Flyer debuted to a shocking course of boos. Over the next month, Flyer attempted to stay calm, sell the idea, keep the story moving. But things flowndered pretty quickly. Under the pressure of making a company work that had a backwards main event, he occassionally broke out of his kayfabe'd "nice guy" and revealed the frustration that the whole situation was causing him. It was the start of his Lunatic phase. At the first pay per view, Flyer defeated L.i.T. via nefarious deeds, and went full blown heel. He did everything to keep his place at the top, cheating, running away, defending the belt with honor, until it all crashed down at the next show, Ascension, where L.i.T. would win the championship. After that, Flyer went nuts, rampaging for his rematch through roster man after main event. When he was suspended, he destroyed a production truck. And when he still wasn't listened to, he took aWc off the air. He never returned after that, but the promotion would a few months later, severly crippled from Flyer's stunt. FWF High Flyer had a short lived tandem with Evan Levine. But long enough to win the FWF World Tag Team titles with. fans Wrestling Organization(2003-) Cruiserweight Division High Flyer joined and immediately started a feud with former Cruiserweight Champion Great Dragon. After taking the loss in the pay per view showdown, Flyer toiled in the CW division until joining the Rogues in October. That's when he finally defeated then champion Scotty J. Bowman for the title. the Rogues Return to Roots The Turn He blinded Poison Ivy, he crippled Deacon, and he forced "Superstar" Vince Jacobs into fWo retirement. And then admitted to it all as a plan to gain the fWo championship. Too bad the plan backfired, crippled the federation's already fragile defenses, and lead to the Countdown riot that shut the federations doors down from Network Television. Epilogue Wrestling Manuevers *'Finishing moves' :*''Flying Moon Shot'' (Top Rope Moonsault) - 1993 to 2001 :*''Peaceful Slumber'' (Elevated Boston Crab) - 2001 - 2004 :*''Locomotive'' (Runing Yakuza Kick) - 2004 - On. *'Signature moves' :*Cold Snow (Neck Grasped Elevated DDT) :*Hypothermia (Double Underhook Brainbuster) :*Sliced Bread #3 :*5½ Star Frogsplash :*Traveling Through Time (Cartwheel Elbow) :*Springboard Lou Thesz Press *'Former managers' :*Kate Young :*Dawn Kinkade Past Gimmicks *''"Just Intoxicating"'' *'Snow Seller'' *''Time Traveler'' *''the Neighborhood Lunatic'' Awards Won *Rings of Fire Tournament Winner2001 *1999 PFW Slammy - Best Television Champion *#143 out of 200 in 1999's RSPWF 200 *IWO Award for Most Underrated2000 *IWO Award for Most Loyal Superstar2001 *Winner of the 2001 May Mayhem Match *Winner of the 2005 fWo Meltdown Match #4 in 2004 EWN "The Mark" Tournament #8 in EWN SIDE of "The Mark" Tournament2005 Nominated *2004 EWN Mark Character of the Year *2005 EWN Mark Character of the Year *2005 EWN Face of the Year *2005 EWN Heel of the Year *4th Place in 2005 JA's "Wrestler of the Year" Allies *''Rana Venenosa'' *''Joey Malone'' *''Max Danger'' *''Tony Davis'' *''Eddie Cheno'' Rivals *''Craig Miles'' *''Deacon'' *''Eli Flair'' *''"Superstar" Vince Jacobs'' *''the Legion of Dairy'' *''Kellen Kinkade'' *''Evan Levine'' *''Simon Seaman'' Quotes *"Where's Timothy Dalton? I WAS PROMISED TIMOTHY DALTON IN A BEAR TRAP!" *"(falsly)Get it right or pay the price!" *"Don't eat the cheesedoodles I left in the couch. Couches taste bad." *"I remember burying this guy, some guy. I dunno what his name was. We called him three bullet holes in the back McJester, but I really doubt that was his name." *"Screw that, I'm no longer a master debator... That's actually not that funny... Because of the de. There's a misplaced "de" in my catch phrase Susan! *"Post and I will post you about it to fix it later in Post Production, and then post the post of post production to Post and I!" *"You think my subconsious would be nicer." - High Flyer - "I'm not your subconsious. I'm your sound guy!" *"The trees are speaking to me. They're saying... tree's don't talk." *"And that's where I come in. Slayer of the dark evil, the zombies living amongst us. I'm High Flyer, I'm ZOMBIE MEGADEATH!" *"Take that Shy Guy! That’s what you get for being so shy! Maybe you should open up more and there’d be a Misses Shy Guy! *"(To Hilary Duff)Excuse me? Are you 18? No? AWAY WITH YOU MIDGET GIRL!" *"You can let your good friend High Flyer in so I can hit that mangy fire breathing threat to humanity with a sledgehammer, can't you?" *"Heeeeeeerrrreeeeee's Flyer!" *"Do you smoke? Then why the heck do you own a Zippo? Isn't that… well… kinda… pointless? Oh, yeah, lighting stuff on fire. That's cool. I was into that for a while. When I was ten." *“But not me, right? I mean, I’m very seldom naughty. Cuz, you know, Willow? She said that line. Man, I love that show. You should watch. We’ll have a marathon!” *"I don’t know what sort of alternate universe you’re living in nowadays, but it doesn’t amuse." *“(After a sneak attack from someone else)Now why the heck did you do that?!? We were communicating!” *"If that pasty Special Olympic Gymnastic finalist(Wippit Guud) or the Furby win(Mittens T. Cat), it’s on your head Koji." *"Man, there needs to be more wrestling chicks in this business. Otherwise we’re just going to start passing them around like Mr. Potato Head.” *"(During match) LOOK OVER THERE! There's a small child playing with a razor blade!(Dynamo doesn't look) Oh crap." *"I’m willing to put this coveted Cruiserweight title against ANYONE in the back. I don’t care if you’re two hundred pounds, four hundred pounds, Oprah Winfrey, or hell, four or five midgets duct taped together.” *“I wanted to face Great Dragon, until I remembered he kicked my ass the last two times we faced, so I think I’ve had enough of him. Oh yeah, and he’s evil now… GOOD FOR YOU!” *“Let me answer that question with…. A conchairto.” *"Put A + B + C together and you get six!" *"You two scare me... don't ever reproduce." *"(Trying to get out of a match)Just take a look at the note from the doctor." - High Flyer "This is from a dentist!" - Silver Fox "He has his PhD..." - High Flyer *“NOG, if you interrupt me one more time this sledgehammer will be down your throat Kenny Rock style. You hear me?” *“Listen. Let’s not play the blame game. And for the LOVE OF GOD, if you say let’s play the name game, I will make you forget your own.” *“No, Great Dragon, I want you to come out here, right here, right now, in… What town are we in? Wait, I don’t actually care." *"You know, you're a lot less aggravating these days. It's no longer a `I want to tear off your head and feed you to crows' kind of vengeance. More of a 'Slipping cyanide in your pez dispensor' kinda way." *"Now, if you just hit rewind on your remote control on life, you'd realize I already did." *"I have won titles, sure. Shiny. I've had victories, I've fought wars, I've blahbity blah blah blah... The point is that I am crap and you should underestimate me. I'm horrible. I've got this eye twitch, it totally ruins my depth persception..." *“I’d just like to tell everyone, that I am no mop.” *(About Duct Tape)”Every time I touch that stuff I just hear ducks quacking and it creeps the hell into me." *"This one time, egg NOG bought a carton of milk and kept pointing to it as if it was his cousin." *“You know, the only thing I dislike more than a traitor is a traitor who betrays me.” *"Don't hang up, or I will hunt you down and maim you with your own urine." *"Well, I just wanted to come up to tell you thanks for this opportunity and I'm gonna serve it to you like Andre Agassi back when people actually cared about Andre Agassi... Good luck. KA-POW~!” *(to Token Weed) "Oh! And! Sloppy seconds!" *"Struck a nerve, didn't I. Played a huge game of operation and touched every freaking side, didn't I? Buzzer, Red lights flashing, Ambulance chases, COPS on at 5 o'clock in the afternoon every day on FX for God knows what reason, and then there's that crying statue, what's up with that. I mean, is it a sad person trapped inside? I mean, do I have to cheer it up, or what?" *"Hey, you grill me with these questions and I get to advertise my novel. Should I ever write a novel. This is just an advertisement for a future possible novel published under the name Jack Harmen. I'm probably never going to write a novel." *"Oh COME ON!"(G.O.B.esq) Championships FWO Wrestlers Category: Wrestlers